The Wolf and the Magician
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: Wulf, a beast-warrior who has sworn to fight for the light and defile the creatures of darkness. The Dark Magician Girl, a young sorceress who mingles with the dark. What happens when these two meet? Wulf, Lightsworn Beast X The Dark Magician Girl
1. I was just Reading What's the Problem?

**A/N: Some of my older stories are almost finished so I decided to start this one. Before reading this, I would recommend googling Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, Realm of Light, and the Dark Magician Girl in case you don't know what they look like. I don't own Yugioh but I'm a fan of it. **

**Chapter 1**

In one of the two huge marble columns that stood in front of the white ancient looking city, a great library resided within. And in that library was a giant muscularly broad anthro white wolf, his piercing light blue eyes reading a massive book in front of him. Actually, the book didn't even look big to him as he simply held it with one hefty hand while most humans had to use both of their small hands. And being bigger than normal people was another trait Wulf thought made him a savage beast. Speaking of savage beasts, the fairytale book pages held a picture of a young girl in a red hooded cloak, being attacked by a white wolf who bared its fangs at her. Everytime he read this, he tried remembering what made him who he is now and not a horrible animal.

A long time ago, when Wulf was still a young cub, he had been adopted by the powerful sorceress, Lyla, and was taught by her to fight for the light and defile any dark creature. In school, he learned everything about math, english, and science .But sadly, the white wolf did all of this alone because his fellow students were so scared of his savage appearance, they wouldn't even sit next to him, leaving him to finish all the team activities by himself. When the time came to choose a career, the white wolf chose the path of a warrior who mostly trained in taking out his frustration on practice dummies and monsters outside the city. When he finally gathered enough money, he moved away from his adoptive mom and now lives in a white marble house, alone with his dog, Ryko, and not associating with society very often.

But if he hadn't picked up a sweet strawberry like scent, then maybe his life would've stayed normal.

The scent he suddenly picked up was odd. Nobody ever smells like that in the library because smell of old books overpowered their own.

Curiosity got the better of him as he put the book down and followed the trail, his nose making a sniffing noise every single second as he got closer, His barefooted furry feet with yellow claws silent in each step, until he finally reached the source at the corner of the room. However, there was nothing to be seen. Then all of a sudden, just before he was about to turn away, his super sensitive ears caught the sound of a book's page turning, right in front of him. Okay, something was definitely there.

Reluctantly, Wulf bent down to his knees and moved his hand towards the sound. What felt like he was holding a book, he pulled back and was greeted with a small, "Hey!" That's when the cloaking spell disappeared, revealing a small blonde sorceress giving him a pouting look with her green eyes. "I was still reading that!"

"I'm sorry Miss," he quickly apologized, "I was just curious on why-" He stopped when his eyes took in more of her clothes. Her blue and pink armor resembled the infamous Dark Magician; a dark creature who is hated in the Realm of Light! And it is also known hre that he has female apprentice who dresses just like him! Next, he took notice of the small wand laying besides her. There was no mistake; the dark energy coming from the stick was more than enough proof to figure out that she is the infamous Dark Magician Girl! Giving off a low growl, he picked up her small frame and said quietly, "How'd you get here, sorcerer of darkness?"

The witch laughed at his question. "How'd I get here? You're so funny. You light guys' security sucks! All I had to do was cast a simple cloaking spell and basically just waltz in here! Although, I did forget to cover my smell, but that's because I didn't think there was gonna be someone like you with a super nose." she explained to him.

The white wolf pondered for a while. She did have a point; the Realm of Light's security does suck. "I believe you, but do you know the penalty for invading the Realm of Light?" His light blue eyes were narrowed down on her.

Of course she knew. Just who the hell does he think she is? "It's death, right?"

He nodded his head. "If you know that, then why did you come here?"

"Because you guys have all kinds of cool knowledge in your library, I couldn't help but sneak a quick peak." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Is that okay, Mr. Wolfy?"

Growling louder this time, he set the magician down carefully, and harshly pushed her back to the wall, his big arms blocking the sides, making sure she doesn't escape. "I should turn you over to the authorities right now, dark sorceress." His comment made her giggle. "Or maybe I should kill you?" His question made her smile. "Or maybe I should take your virginity?"

Her eyes widened in fear at his joke. By instinct, she punched his black nose, causing him to draw back and try holding in the pain he felt. Her next punch was aimed at his testicles, making the white wolf forget the pain on his nose and focus on shielding his balls from any more harm.

"I… was... just… kidding," he managed to wheeze out, closing his eyes when the pain became greater.

"Well good because I could've done much much WORSE." Her voice became disorientated at the last word.

A few seconds had gone by and Wulf finally opened his eyes, but instead seeing the blonde magician, he saw a wall. Her form may be gone, but her lulling scent was definitely still in the air.

The chase was on.

**A/N: Review please!**


	2. Let's go to my Place!

**Chapter 2**

Wulf followed the invisible force that pushed down white clothed citizens down the road.

He's been tracking her trail for a while now, trying not to feel uncomfortable by everyone's curious glance. Not many people knew him because he spent most of his free time fighting monsters outside the city. The only time he was actually here is when he needed some rest and good food at home.

Speaking of home, sitting on top of a grassy hill, the dark sorcerers foolishly picked his to hide in. What made that a foolish move? Well there's his fluffy white dog Ryko for example. Many times, an intruder would invade his home during his outings, and when he returned, he would find the intruder on the floor, face nearly ripped off and Ryko sitting there with his tongue out and tail wagging. It was cute in a sadistic sort of way.

The white wolf noticed she forgot to close the door as he entered.

Many thoughts ran across his mind. Would he find her mutilated? Body parts on the floor and blood on the carpet? Or is she still witnessing her final moments? However, it was none of those ideas.

Dark Magician Girl was laying down in the living room, laughing her face off as the super happy Ryko licked it nonstop.

"Hey stop that!" she cried, "It tickles!"

The white wolf stood there, stunned by his dog's sudden actions. There was no one, and he meant _no one, _Ryko wouldn't hesitate to attack except his kind owner. But apparently, he loved to play with dark magicians instead of killing them. What are the odds?

Furious, Wulf stomped his foot. "Ryko, sit!"

Instantly, he jumped off his new friend and sat on the carpet, tail wagging. "Woof!(hi master!)" he greeted.

Because Wulf was part animal, he could understand most creatures. "Ryko, what were you doing!"

"Woof woof woof woof! (I was playing with my new friend!)"

"Well your new _friend _is one of our enemies if you can't tell."

His dog cocked its head. "Woof woof! (Really, who?)"

A growl escaped his muzzle. "The Dark Magician Girl…" he droned out.

He half expected Ryko to be hit with realization and begin attacking her…. but no. Instead he stood up and nuzzled the magician's face. He whimpered, (She seems okay to me. She smells and seems pretty nice so who cares if she's our enemy?)

_Yeah, I do like her strawberry scent_**, **Wulf couldn't help but agree, _and if Ryko could actually like her then she must be pretty nice. _Then he thought dreamily, _With a big emphasis on pretty too._

Her eyes were focused on him throughout the entire. That cute face he didn't know he was making made her strangely like the huge wolf even more. "Hey Mr Wolfy!' she said to get his attention, arms waving, "I like your house and your dog. They're all nice!"

The sweet voice filling his ears brought him back to the real world. It was growling time. "I guess I should thank you for the compliment if you weren't someone from the dark."

Somehow, a deep pain in her chest appeared when he called her that, but she quickly brushed it off and said happily, "Dark shmark, we're all Duel Monster spirits here aren't we? So there's no need to be hatin."

"_Hatin_ is not what I would describe my feeling towards you. I'd rather pick _disgusted._"

There it was again. A deep painful feeling inside that made her entire body feel weak. But what's the problem? Was it his hurtful thinking that he expressed to her? If so, how? Loads of times she's been called bad things because of her annoying super happy attitude and habit for pranks… but from this guy... it hurt… badly. Then an idea popped inside her head. So if the pain came from this wolf guy's hate towards her, then maybe if she somehow got him to like her then the pain would go away! And just possibly, they could be great friends. Light and darkness… friends for life. The idea seemed cool to her.

Wulf noticed her eyes reflected great determination. "What are you thinking? Are you planning on escaping this place without caught? If so, I won't allow it. Come with me and I'll take you to the city's authorities and they may show mercy."

"Thanks but no thanks Mr. Wolfy-"

"My name's Wulf!"

Her brilliant green eyes rolled. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Hey, how about you don't send me to jail and in turn I'll sneak you into my place, a city full of your so called _dark creatures_," she finished sarcastically. "And there I can show you that not all of us are bad. And Ryko can come too."

Ryko barked happily and allowed her hand to rub his head.

The white wolf crossed his arms, unconvinced she would do such a thing. By bringing him into her city filled with people just like her, he might as well find find any weaknesses to strategically exploit and bring back an entire army to destroy it. Sound like a great plan, right?

He held up his hands in agreement. "Ok, sorceress of darkne-

"Stop calling me that!" she said, pissed, "It's Mana."

_Mana, huh? Nice name_. _I like it, _Wulf thought. "Very well then, _Mana…_" he droned out, "I shall allow you to escort me to your home, but DON'T pull any tricks on me or you'll suffer the consequences in the most unimaginable way possible."

Mana tapped her head by the tip of her wand. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Wulf. I actually have a great imagination." She playfully winked a green eye.

Wulf returned by rolling his sapphire ones. He better not be making a big mistake.

**A/N: Please review! I believe Yugioh belongs to Konami and not me.**


	3. New Experiences

**Chapter 3**

Thanks to Mana's illusionary magic skills, she was able to walk past the oblivious citizens with Wulf and Ryko by her side. Though, she did notice the big anthro look a bit nervous as he walked.

_What's wrong with him? _she thought, concerned, _If he's a warrior for these people, then why is he so nervous in front of them? Shouldn't there he at least have some fan girls swaying him? _

The three were soon out of the bright city and into the open of the big green hills where tall grass flowed gently with the steady brought of wind, rays of sunshine raining down.

Wulf inhaled deeply. Everytime he returned home, he would miss the smell of adventure. Now, he could smell an adventure to discover a city of darkness' weak spots and send in an army to destroy it, but when he imagined Mana's horrified face with the flames of destruction of her home reflecting in her eyes, the whole idea seemed harsh, horrible even. _Why does it shame me that I'm about to do such a noble action? _he began thinking, _The less darkness there is in the Duel Monster world, the better off it will be . Or would it?_

Mana tugged the soft white fur on his arm, trying to get his attention. "Hey Wulf, you still there? You're kind of spacing out on us."

Ryko barked in agreement. (You okay, master?)

"Yes, thank you guys for asking." He shook his head and rubbed face. "I'm sorry for worrying you two."

Mana wasn't convinced. Lifting her wand towards him, she whispered a few words and a pink aurora appeared at the tip.

Wulf backed up, convinced she was about to kill him. He readied his own magic to summon his trusty axe with a spear point on top, but decided against it as she simply stood there, eyes closed and still aiming the wand. "What are you doing?"

She did not change her posture. "I'm focusing on any illness or injuries you have, but it looks like to me that you have none."

Oh, so that's what Mana was doing. She's just making sure he's alright. _She wanted to know if I was alright?,_ he thought, surprised, _Does that mean she actually cares for me?_

"Hey Wulf, you're making that face again."

Ryko barked. (Yeah, master. Are you sure you're all right?)

He shook his head once again. "I'm sorry for frightening you two for the second time. I promise I won't do it again. Now…" he walked forwards until his back now faced his two comrades, "how do we get to your home, Mana? From what I've heard and traveled, there isn't another civilization out here for miles."

A smirk graced her lips. The dark magicians take a lot of pride in their magic skills, especially the Dark Magician Girl since she's been trained by the one and only Dark Magician, a highly respected wizard back home. And if there's one thing she's learned from him, it's how to travel fast, like really fast.

"No sweat, Wulf. We'll head over my house the way how I got here, teleportation magic."

The big bad wolf's sapphire eyes rolled, unconvinced she could posses such advanced magic. During his studies, he had read that traveling through distances in a short amount of time takes a considerably large amount of magic energy, so there was no way an apprentice like Mana could learn at such an early age.

Seconds past by and no response.

"What, you don't think I can do it?"

She took his grumble as a no.

"Oh yeah! Then watch this!"

She raised her wand and a pink aurora appeared at the tip. Suddenly, the ground beneath gave

in and revealed nothing but dark emptiness below. Both anthro and dog fell in with a yelp while the caster levitated on top

"See!" she called out to the hole, "I told you I can do it!"

And with that, she joined the others in their descent towards darkness.

* * *

Fear.

Fear was something Wulf hasn't felt for years since he started the warrior career. However, it all came back to him as he fell for what seemed forever. He couldn't see anything, but that's because he screwed his eyes shut throughout the entire fall.

But was he falling? It didn't feel like it. Floating seemed to be the best description.

"This is interesting, the big bad wolf scared?" he heard Mana remark the terror he's feeling.

Then he heard Ryko's bark. (C'mon master, flying's not so bad!)

Wait, hes flying? Since when did falling down a hole mean you're flying?

Eyes open and a barely contain gasped, he was in fact, flying; flying through the strangest tunnel he's ever been in. Everything around him looked like the entire star filled universe turned into a surrounding tube, complete with strange large white swirling holes on the walls.

Luckily, he didn't have to suffer this terror alone. By his sides were Ryko and Mana doing multiple flips in the air and pretending everything was totally normal. Seriously,how can those two act like this when they might as well be heading towards their impending doom?

"Stop playing around," he shouted, voice a little shaky, "We're about to die here!"

The dark magician laughed. "Really, you're scared? What about those big strong monsters you warriors face everyday? Aren't they scarier than going through an interdimensional tunnel that gets you places faster?"

Of course he's fought big monsters before, just who the hell does she think he his? However, he's never really considered them to be strong or scary when compared with his strength. So he's always known heights to be his greatest fear.

"N-No," he stuttered, "I just don't like heights."

"Then it sucks to be you! Most sorcerers like flying,including me! I feel like I could high five the sky!"

"I feel like I could shit myself…" Wulf muttered. Then he remembered his mission. "Okay, we're here so now what?"

For the first time, Wulf saw Mana's face grow horrifyingly serious when their eyes met, almost as if it could compete with his mother's glare.

"The strange world we are in is called the Chaos Zone, a place where we can't screw too much around in," she started explaining, "Those swirling white holes on the walls are the entrances to other destinations in the Duel Monster world, as far as we know. One wrong move and we can be in the most dangerous place in the universe with little chance of escape. Of course, we magicians have documented what holes lead to what, but there's so many portals that it's impossible to mark them all. All we could do was memorize as many as we can."

"And you've at least memorized the portal to your home?"

She looked away from him and her amazing grin came back, much to his strange delight. "Well, duh! Like I wouldn't know where the portal for my home is." She pointed at the ceiling. "See, that portal with the dark crooked towers inside.? That's my home and we're heading straight for it."

Black crooked towers, shady looking smaller buildings, and hanging lamps that lit the dark purple atmosphere? Yep, he's definitely looking at the right place. Though, he thought her city would be a little bit more fortified. They could have at least replaced the rusty broken fence that surrounded the place with a more effective but crappy brick wall.

Somehow, Mana read his mind.

"Okay, so our walls aren't the best in the world, but who needs walls when our city has some of the best magic users ever?"

Greatest magic users ever? Ha! As if there were any greater sorcerer than his adoptive mom. He'd have to see it to believe.

Mana, Ryko, and Wulf floated near the supposedly right portal.

"Are you sure this is the right portal and not one that will send us in the middle of an active volcano?"

(Don't worry, master. I trust her!) Ryko told him.

It was too late to back down but Wulf still was too hesitant to go in. She still could be leading them to their untimely deaths.

"Hmmm," Mana said, inspecting him and Ryko's attire. The way those two look… is not normal from where she comes from. They'll be instantly classified as unwanted outsiders that will be quickly dealt with by the city's higher ups that not even her master ,Dark Magician, can stop with his amount of authority. Bringing them here and getting caught will result in their deaths, and her punishment will be much more worse. But hey, she loved breaking the rules, so who cares?

With the flick of her wand, Wulf and Ryko's appearance changed.

First, their well brushed fur changed from pure white to unkempt shaggy black. Then the white armor that covered some of the body disappeared with nothing replaced, allowing much more exposed fur. The white pony tail cuffed by a metal ring that cascaded down Wulf's broad back disappeared in a blue glow. Much to his disappoint, his gauntlets also had gone, revealing his now black furry hands and viciously sharp yellow claws. Finally, the transformation ended with his ankle reaching shorts turning tattered and ripped.

Before questions were asked, Mana intercepted. "There, now you guys'll fit in!"

Followed by Ryko, she grabbed Wulf's huge hand with her smaller one and dragged the protesting black wolf into the portal.

Being launched from a hole in the ground, Wulf felt his insides churn as he was launched high into the sky , followed by a land on the back with a _thud._ He tried getting up but all he can do is fall right back down and groan in pain. Either the pain was too much or his body was too hard in muscle, but he didn't notice Ryko and Mana land on his torso, unharmed.

The sweet giggle of Mana rang in his ears, the only sign needed on knowing she's there.

"That hurt," he said in a near growl.

Her response is a small smack on the chest. "Oh, don't be such a buzzkill, Wulf. We're here anyways." Still sitting on his torso, the sorcerous pointed to large black rusty gates that didn't look like they were good enough to keep out anything out. Besides that, they protected a dark shady looking city, an exact replica of the one he saw in the portal.

"Nice city," he sarcastically remarked. Compared with his home, hers looked run down and old.

To his surprise, she seemed oblivious. "You think so? Thanks! Just wait until you guys see the inside!" She flew off his body and landed near the gates. He half expected her to simply open them, but she stayed there, unmoving.

"Hey," he said, impatient and getting up, "Open the gate doors already."

Uncertainty radiated from her body, and Wulf sensed that. He carefully rubbed his clawed thumb across her small cheek, concerned. What had her worried? "Is something wrong, Mana?"

Ryko whimpered and nuzzled her leg.

She rubbed her wand nervously. "Well… nobody can't just _open _the gates because they're enchanted."

He raised an eyebrow. "Enchanted. What do you mean _enchanted."_

She picked up a rock and threw the object at the gate. The result was the rock exploding into a million pieces.

"Many times an army of invaders would try taking over my home, but most of them don't know of the enchanted defenses the city has before its too late. The duel spirits that do know try going over and under the fence but we're prepared for that also. So the only chance we're entering without dying is saying the magic word."

"And you're reason for hesitating is…"

She looked up from her wand and locked gazes with him. "And now that you know my home's defenses, I'm hoping you wouldn't tell any of our enemies this…"

Oh, so that's why she was so hesitant. Entrusting her city's secrets to an anthro she randomly met is not a good idea, but she did anyways because she strongly trusts him. Guilt hit him hard. She had no idea he's gonna use her information for her city's destruction.

"And what is the password, Mana?" he struggled asking.

Turning away from him and facing the gate, she whispered, "_Card games on motorcycles."_

The doors flew open instantly and Mana once again dragged his hand, laughing all the way.

* * *

The city was much for lively than he gave it credit for. Lantern lit roads were overrun with people shopping at the many interesting stands, civilized monsters not as big as the wild ones he fought, and wizards wearing apparel that were not known back at his place. And that wasn't the strange part; nobody gave the big black anthro wolf a single scared nor curious glance. They all acted like he looked totally normal. Well, he guessed having some monsters as citizens made him a daily monster citizen too. Ryko greeted everybody he met, and in turn received a pet on the head. Strange; must be the fact none of them were stuck up rich people who had a habit of bragging to the lower class back in the Realm of Light; Ryko could sense that sort of thing.

"Het Wulf, let's play the Ring Toss game over there on that stand!" Mana yelled excitedly. Her finger pointed towards a colorful carnival like stand with small plush monsters hanging, owned by a bald short man wearing a bushy grey mustache on his face. Inside a wooden table stood holding multiple rows of black bottle closely scrunched together.

The man kept clapping his hands, shouting "C'mon c'mon, can I get a volunteer here? Maybe two? Maybe three? Ahh, it doesn't matter. As long as everyone one has fun here!"

"You know games like that are rigged," Wulf muttered to her.

"That's what makes it fun!" She winked mischievously at him. "And besides, if the game really is rigged, a little magic will help."

Once again, she dragged his unwilling hand towards their next destination.

The game became obviously rigged. The slim bottles were so close together, making the rings land flat on top of multiple glass bottles. Wulf also noticed the red ring the game master gave them was a bit too small, (at least for him), making his big fingers difficult to throw it, and as expected, none made the bottle. Ryko threw his by the fangs of his muzzle but not even he could make one in. Throughout the game, the bald man kept asking if they wanted more rings in exchange for more gold coins, and thanks to Wulf's will to win, he happily obliged, nearly depleting his wallet(or small sack) of gold. Luckily, Mana stopped him before he could go bankrupt.

"Whoa there big spender," she said, putting her hand over his, "Don't go wasting any more of your hard earned gold. I gots it."

She took out a small purple sack overflowing with gold coins. Giving away three, the bald man gave back three rings.

"Good luck," the man told her, smiling confidently, "You'll need it."

_Who needs luck when you've got magic?_, Mana whispered quiet enough for only Wulf can hear. Once again, her determination returned in her eyes as she threw the ring, spinning rapidly in the air. And just before it began its fall, Mana whispered a few words, somehow causing a transparent blue finger to tap the man's shoulder, and disappearing just before he could see what exactly was behind him. Now that the old man wasn't looking, Mana whispered another spell to teleport the red ring around one of the bottle's neck. By the time the man gave up finding the thing that tapped him, he's greeted with sight of the ring impossibly wrapped tightly around one of the bottle's neck.

"What, how?" the man blurted out, grabbing the bottle and trying hard to pry off the ring, but to no avail. "I thought I rigged this game to the max….."

Mana pretend coughed for his attention. "AH HEM. I wood wike my pwise pwease," she said innocently, cupping her hands together.

The man grumbled and facepalmed himself. "Fine, go ahead. Pick whatever stuffed monster you want. Just never come back, ok?"

There were many monsters to choose from. Some had scales; some had fur; some had three horns and eyes; and some had multiple insect legs. But one caught Mana's green eye. With pink paw pads and black shaggy fur hanged a stuff wolf, almost identical to Wulf except for the comparison between the doll's yellow eyes and his still blue ones. With a flick of her wand, the rope snapped and her prize fell into her arms. She turned towards Wulf for some congrats and cheers, but instead he had his arms crossed and looking away, pouting.

"What?"

He grumbled the word, "cheater."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, so I _may _have cheated a bit, but hey, there was no way either of us could win without bending the rules, or time and space to be specific."

"Still, I hate cheaters, especially you."

Mana sighed, disappointed in the result of her failed attempt to get him to like her, but hey, there's still loads of things here he still hasn't experienced so might as well try all of them. She threw the stuffed monster at his face ,which he almost didn't catch, and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the next fun place in mind.

* * *

Wulf sat near a spewing fountain, a Dark Magician Girl sitting half asleep on his lap, clutching his black chest fur, and Ryko laying on his belly, dozing off.

Never he had so much fun. Back home, the only way to pass the time was reading, grocery shopping, spreading gossip around, and boring leisurely strolls around the streets. Though he spent time fighting as warrior, the role quickly became boring too. But here, there's so much to do! Here, despite its dark shady look from the outside, things were totally cool. The fun interesting games, the unexpectedly nice people and monsters, and the delicious strangely shaped and flavored food. What was he doing here? He couldn't remember.

Before Wulf can fall asleep and fall into the water, a man with green skin and completely red eyes walked up to them, wearing purple armor covering shoulder and chest(the chest had a half of a skull) and everything else robed blue. He also wore a ridiculously large helmet that covered his(maybe he had some) ears with big round blue orbs.

"Well well well," he said, cupping his clawed hands together, "If it isn't my favorite Dark Magician Girl…"

Mana's eyes shot open upon hearing his voice, jumping off Wulf's lap and pointing her pink glowing wooden wand dangerously at the strange person. Ryko stood up too, yawning. When he noticed the new company, he growled.

Impressively, he ignored the Ryko's sign of imminent death and continued talking to Mana. "This again, Mana? I thought last time I told you did this you would be stripped away of your magic?"

"Not if that person is trying to hit on me," she responded angrily, "IN THE MOST ANNOYING WAY POSSIBLE!" she finished, emphasizing a little too much.

"Oh come on," he took out a nice pink wrapped box sealed by red ribbon, "Last time I gave you a gift like this."

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah, the last gift you gave me nearly exploded my head off, LITTERALLY! Why the hell would that make a good present?

"Since you love pulling pranks, I thought doing the same would make you like me a bit."

"Dude, I don't pull ranks that'll freakin kill someone."

He waved off her comment. "Kill Shmill, it's how much fun I had that matters."

"Depends on your definition of fun that actually matters," she retorted.

Maybe he had bad eyesight, or he just didn't care, but the invader finally noticed the black wolf staring him down curiously. "Oh, who are you? I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"

He really didn't want to give out his name towards this guy. He seemed like a person who had connections, a lot of connection, some who may have connections towards the big bad wolf himself. However, the longer he stayed silent, the more suspicious he will be. "My name is Wulf," he finally gave in and said, "Who are you?"

The green skinned monster bowed gracefully. "I am the Duel Monster spirit, The Dark Ruler Ha Des, and one of the higher ups in the Council."

"More like the most perverted and annoying," Mana added quietly. She then proceeded grabbing his hand dragging him someplace safer to sleep, ignoring Wulf's curious glance and and Ha Des' angry one.

Wulf, followed by Ryko, was soon dragged towards a black wooden home with a crooked tower on top whose windows glowed pure yellow, making it impossible what was inside. By the time he stepped foot inside, he was attacked by what he could barely see was a brown puff ball with green arms and legs sticking out with white long claws, crashing against his face. He tried removing the strange object but it stayed firm. Ryko barked in concern.

"Mlph!" his voice muffled.

"Kuriboh, how many times have I told you, don't attack our guests!" Mana yelled, floating up to Wulf's level. Somehow, she was strong enough to pull the damn puff ball off and succeed in giving him a chance for some air.

The little Duel Monster mewed in protest in her arms. For some reason, only Mana was able to understand it.

"No no no, he's not one of those fairy tale monsters that tries eating the little girl in the end. He's a friend who needs a place to stay tonight." She looked at him and he returned the gesture, nodding. She pet his brown furred head. "See, we're all friends here…."

"Mana, who the hell didja bring here!" an old croaked voice yelled. Appearing from what seems to be the kitchen, an old hunchback woman in tattered blue and purple robes appeared, her raven hair containing some white. She carried a small green wand with purple ord embedded on it, just like the one on top of her hunched back. "I told you, annoying guests get destroyed!"

"Don't worry, Grandma, Wulf here isn't like one to be an annoying jerk. He's actually really nice and fun to play with once you get him to," she said, smiling.

The old woman rubbed her chin with her frail hand. "Hmmmm, you do look like a nice person, Wulf. But you better not be on of them stupid men who go after what Mana treasures most, or else I'll blast your brains out like the rest of them!"

Wulf knew what she meant. Mana was still a virgin, and he definitely smelled from the beginning they met, and he unfortunately made a joke concerning it. But she didn't have to worry about him taking it; as if a Dark Magician Girl and a Lightsworn Beast could become a _thing._

"Anyways, Wulf and his dog needs a place to stay. Is that okay?"

The old magician nodded. "Of course sweetie; as long as the dog sleeps where Kuriboh sleeps."

Ryko barked in agreement. When he did, Kuriboh glared at him. Like hell he would share his quarters with some random mutt his owner found.

Letting go of Kuriboh so she can leave him floating in the air, Mana grabbed Wulf's hand once again and lead him to a spiral black wooden staircase at the end of the room. The big wolf's size made it hard to go through. He managed though, and ended up what seems to be the top of the crooked tower he saw earlier. The room,however, was pretty small(or at least in his perspective). Small enough that Wulf had to crouch a bit or his head would hit the ceiling. So was the bed. There's no way he could sleep on something that small.

She took notice of his concern. "Sorry my room is a little too small for you…."

He sighed. Once again, size makes him different. "Don't worry, Mana. The floor seems big enough for me."

She jumped into her bed, not bothering to take her armor off. Sleep began closing her eyes. "Yeah, well, sorry about that."

"As a warrior, one must sleep anywhere one can.. A wooden floor is no worse than what I had to sleep through."

She gave up staying awake and closed her eyes. "Yeah, well, whatever show off. Nobody cares…." She finished yawning.

Wulf laid his back near her bed. "Good night…."

**A/N: What's up everybody? This is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story. Thank you for the last reviews and I'll appreciate some more.**


	4. Gladiator Beast Laquari

**Chapter 4**

Mana mumbled and moved around her _bed_ and something felt odd about it. The fabric was soft, like ultra soft. And the mattress itself was really hard too, but not uncomfortably so. It made her feel safe, secured as the bed wrapped its arms around her small body. Wait, what? Her eyes shot open and she found herself sleeping on top a black wolf's torso. She quickly raised herself with her hands on his chest and his arms fell, looking wildly around the room and her eyes landing upon her empty bed. "How the hell did I get here?" she whispered, bewildered. She's always avoided sleeping on the same bed with people, especially with guys older than her. Did Wulf bring her here or did she bring herself? Whatever the case, she will redeem herself from this embarrassment.

"Mana!" her grandmother called. "Breakfast's ready! It's your favorite, strawberry pie with a cherry on top!"

That's one thing Mana loved her grandmother. She always serves dessert for breakfast instead of the usual eggs and bacons. And that gives her an idea.

She came back from downstairs, her body floating over his still sleeping form and his breakfast in her hand. Throwing her wand in the air, it transformed into a white feather floating slowly down her open palm. She placed his breakfast on his extended hand tickled his cold wet nose with the feather.

"Rgh… ahh," Wulf growled, stirring a little, until finally, he raised his hand to scratch his nose, only to find a mushy sweet substance overfill his nostrils. "Oh, what the?" he shouted and sitting up, snorting the dessert out of his nose and shook most of it out. Who could've done this? Who dared to- Mana's laughter echoed downstairs. At first, rage pumped his blood, but when his long tongue licked the last of the pie around his jawline, the rage disappeared and he smiled.

Wulf's second pie lasted on the dinner table for five seconds before he wolfed down in it, screwing the food utensils and using his hands. Mana stared at him while Kuriboh and Ryko ate their own pie. Her grandmother went off grocery shopping and told her to go _wild _as long as they clean up the mess. Honestly, what kind of trouble can a walking talking wolf, his murderous overprotective dog, a trouble seeking sorceress, and her little monster do? The answer was a poster in Mana's hand, prepared to show her friend as soon as he's finished eating his fifth helping of pie.

He found her staring and licked the red substance away from his mouth. "Um… am I disturbing you?"

Her chin nearly hit the table when she got her elbows off the table in surprise. "Oh, uh… of course not! I was just wondering-"

He raised an eyebrow. "Wondering what?"

"Wondering if you would come with me to this." She closed her eyes and looked down, blushing as she held out the poster.

"Hmm?" Then he froze. The top of the poster read in big black letters, "**GLADIATOR BEAST COLISEUM BATTLE TODAY AT 5! WHERE? YOU KNOW WHERE!" **Wulf's eyes trailed to the picture. Standing on a rock where waves crashed against it was a familiar face, a tiger able to walk on two legs named Laquari, his emerald eyes feral as he unleashed a mighty roar and his long spiky brownish red hair flung high in the air. His red armor casted a reflection off the sun and the golden horn at the tip of his helmet glinted.

Silence followed and she grew impatient. "Hey Wulf, is that a yes or a no?" she asked, looking at him.

A plan formed in his mind, but if it's gonna work, he has to come along so he put up his best fake smile. "Yes, of course. We'll head out immediately." He licked his lips and focused on the cherry atop of his 6th pie. "As soon as I finish this DELICIOUS pie."

Ever wondered how Wulf was connected to Laquari? Well then, sit your ass down and listen to this backstory. Lyra didn't just suddenly adopt Wulf when he was born. No, he had to live 10 years of his life since birth in a dirty rotten cell underground a coliseum. The only light he got to see was when he had to fight for everyone's entertainment above ground while his fur was always matted with dirt and dried blood. Food was scarce so there was one rule: win or don't eat at all. Not much food comes to you when you're a five year old pup facing off against someone twice your height. However, there was someone looking after him: Laquari. He was about the same age as him, but braver more determined than the wolf himself never believed possible. No matter what he faced against, he won all his matches, even Wulf's so they both would survive. Many battle scars covered his body in lightning speed as fast as opponents grew tougher, so did his worry for his friend.

This went on for many years and the white wolf believed things could not get worse. It did. Both at the age of 10, the two were forced to battle it out to the death. He really didn't want to fight the only friend he had in that hellhole, but when he gazed into the tiger's new feral emerald eyes, he wasn't sure if Laquari felt the same, but when all hoped seemed lost, a woman draped in white and gold stopped the match with transparent golden wall between the two fighters; it was Lyla. She gracefully floated down towards the stadium he glanced at her in confusion, Laquari still gazing at him angrily.

"I would like to speak with the owner of these two young ones," she spoke out calmly to the booing crowd.

In that moment, a bearded man in a red turban and sash draped across his torso stood in the crowd. Spiked cuffs made him look even more threatening with his golden hilted whip that had drawn blood on many fighters attached to his hip. Evil seemed itself seemed to smile along with him as his own smile hid his dark thoughts. "I am the owner of these two boys," he answered in an amused tone. "Around these parts, I am known as the Monster Tamer. How may I be in service?"

What she said next would forever make Wulf in her debt. "How much do I have to pay for their freedom?"

At first, his master leaned forward with his hand on the railings, shocked, but then laughed. "Are you sure you want buy these worthless whelps? The only thing they're useful for is making money in the coliseum! Even when I do agree to your offer, what can they possibly do for you? Where will they live? Who will give them food? And what possible future will they have outside of their home?"

Shame pushed Wulf's head to the ground.

"I will, of course." His head shot back up at her and his master looked even more startled. "I will provide the necessary requirements to ensure that these two will live out a healthy and successful life style. And of course, they will attend school." She put some emphasis into that last one.

Hope filled its purified water inside of him. A new home? A school? A sudden new change in his life! No more stale bread and nearly rotten meat for food; no more hard cold floors in a cage as beds, a definitely no more fear of death in this hellhole! The wolf's gaze on Laquari was brimming with possible futures full of adventures and excitement.

Sadly, the battle hungry tiger didn't feel the same.

The Monster Tamer shrugged and held both of his hands lazily. "Fine, I don't see why not. That weak wolf boy hasn't been bringing money for me anyways. "However…" he stared at the snarling tiger hungrily like a bloodthirsty predator, "that wild tiger over there is my most successful property. So my offer is…" he drew out a long pause and Wulf became anxious, "50 gold coins for the wolf and 5000 for the tiger."

The price seemed too much just for two children, but Lyla nodded with an honest smile.

Impressed, the slave owner rubbed his chin. "How kind of you to adopt these two boys, but I do have some kindness in my heart. So I will give them a choice." He looked at Wulf kindly, but looks can be deceiving. "Wulf, would you like to go with this nice woman?"

Afraid, he nodded and focused on Laquari with excitement and hope. "Laquari, isn't this great? We can finally have a great future in the outside world instead fighting day and night!"

But he was surprised to hear him respond with a ferocious growl. "Like hell I want to keep living with some weakling like you!" he shouted, anger coursing through his veins.

Wulf staggered and Lyla's smile dipped into a small frown.

"You were always the scared little puppy around here!" He unsheathed his golden claws and continued, "Always needing my help; always crying when your opponent barely even cut you!"

"But then why did you-"

"And the only reason why I fought your battles because I wanted to fight! And today, I'm really hoping to kill you!" There was no signs of lying in his battle stance. Wulf staggered back again and tripped on rock, landing on his butt. Never did the bipedal tiger believe he can have a more fortunate chance to kills his prey. He pounced forward and ripped the yellow wall with ease in a flash. Now nothing there is nothing stopping him from killing the scared little wolf below him shaking in fear.

In Wulf's final moments, realization kicked in. What he had believed to be his friend all these years tried staying away from him. The closest contact he had with him was when he gave him his food after winning his match. Conversations were almost limited to words "You better not die" and "If you can't win, I'll win for you." Sure, he sounded like he cared for him, but were they really ways of motivation so Wulf can survive long enough for him to kill him?

A golden staff with a diamond encrusted on the top suddenly appeared in front of Laquari's face and created a yellow shining shield resembling the sun, blowing him back against the other side of the stadium, hard. He fell to the ground and Lyla continued to stare at him disapprovingly

"Laquari…" Wulf croaked.

The defeated tiger lifted his head off the dirt and spat the blood off his mouth. "Get out here if you want too, you stupid mutt. And the next time I see you, there won't be some rich bitch here to stop me from finishing the job." Weariness took away the consciousness in his eyes and dulled them, before his head fell back into the dirt.

Lyla sighed and knelt to the shaking wolfs body. Poor soul. To feel abandoned by the only friend you've ever had must be devastating. But the lightsworn sorceress will be there for him to mend it. "Please calm yourself, little one," she soothed and rubbed her hand between his ears.

It helped, but Laquari's last words kept ringing in his head. _And the next time I see you, there won't be some rich bitch here to stop me from finishing the job. _Even in the present time when Wulf sat down on the stone benches watching the now older feral tiger fight off a beast known as the Great Angus, his words continued to haunt his mind.


End file.
